game_of_adventuringfandomcom-20200214-history
Game of Adventuring: Wiki Project
Guidelines This page will be used as the Home page for the Game of Adventuring: Wiki Project. Note down that all information can also be found in the Project's Document For your Lore entries, you are kindly advised to use the Templates provided below. That's going to help with keeping consistency between different Lore entries, while its also going to assist the Moderator(s) with reviewing your lore and awarding you and your Faction with the appropriate Contribution Points. -Do not erase or delete the content of other project participants. Such activity will be noticed and will result in your ban. -You are not allowed to edit this page. Doing so will result in banning your account in this wiki. Templates: Location Template, Race Template, Character Template, Item Template, Organization Template, World Template. - Whenever you create a new lore entry, notify one of the Modifiers by posting in the appropriate channel in our Discord Server (#pending-review). -After your Lore entry has been reviewed, it will be added under the Unsorted Content Category below, within the appropriate field. Next to each Lore entry, a few values will be noted, corresponding to the resources that the Lore Entry can wield by adding it within a region of the game world. In addition, Lore entries purchasable with Meta coins will also be noted, alongside their price. -Whenever your Faction conquers an unexplored region adding it under its control, you are allowed to select a few Lore entries from the list of Unsorted Content and implement them to the region. -Each Unexplored Region has 1x Race Lore Entry Slot, 4x Location Lore Entry Slots, 4x Free Lore Entry Slots. That means, that by conquering an unexplored region, a faction is required to select 1x Race Lore Entry from the Unsorted Content and implement it to that Region. In addition, they are required to select 4x Location Lore Entries and implement them to that Region. The Free Lore entry can be used for adding lore of any category to that region. In addition, a Faction isn't required to implement the Free Lore Entries right away into the Region. -Locations mentioned as parts of other locations don't count as unsorted content. In addition, locations mentioned as Homelands to Races or Characters, aren't included in the unsorted content list. -Worlds can't be used in place of Free lore Entries, however, they could be attached to Locations such as portals by paying the appropriate price in Metacoins. If one could actively reach the different World through that location then the price is 50 Metacoins. If it's not directly possible to utilize the location in order to reach the world, then you aren't required to pay any Metacoins. Such locations can be researched to activate the connection in the long run. Unsorted Content Locations Races Characters Items Worlds Organizations Regions of the Game World The 66 Regions of the Gameworld will be added here when they become explored, alongside the lore entries that are assigned to them.